Dreams
by Lily's Lil Sis
Summary: ONESHOT, James and Lilys' dreams both come true in one night. Please read, it's not as bad as it seems!


Dreams

Lily's Lil Sis

Lily was sitting in the Head common room finishing her Charms homework.

She couldn't concentrate on it though. An image of James Potter kept floating into her mind. This could _not_ be happening to her. Lily Marie Evans could not like James Potter, of all people.

She was the one person in her school that had despised James from the very beginning. Only until they had become Head Boy and Girl together had they become friends. Yet, of course he had a girlfriend.

Missy Kowalic, goddess of the male population at Hogwarts. Her real name was Melissa, but everyone called her Missy because it was 'so much cooler'. She defiantly was not the type for James.

No, she had secretly been dreaming herself in James's arms, not Missy. Yes, James would hold her in his strong, protective arms and whisper comforting wordssoftly in her ear.

Suddenly James walked into the roomlooking flustered, interrupting Lily from her thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked concerned.

"Melissa." said James flopping gracefully onto the couch next to Lily.

"Oh." replied Lily, knowingly. "What happened _this_ time?"

James took a deep breath in and said, "Okay, so I'm coming back from Quidditch practice, and I was thinking about the game tomorrow, you know, with Slytherin."

Lily nodded.

"So, I was so immersed in my own thought that I headed back here."

"You did? I didn't see you come in." interrupted Lily.

"Well that's because when I got to the door, in comes Melissa. She starts going on this rant about how I'm such a jerk to put Quidditch first and not her."

"Ouch." Lily responded wincing.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, things happen like this in a relationship, don't they?"

"Well, _you_ know." said James.

"Not exactly." said Lily immersing herself in her Charms work once again.

"You mean, you've never been in a relationship before?" a smile creeping up James angelic face.

"Look, I've got to get this essay done for Flitwick and you're distracting me, so, go away." said Lily making up every word as she went.

"Oh ho ho! Sorry, Miss Lily Marie Evans. Is it my gorgeous eyes that are doing the trick, or is my hot, sweaty, sexy body, that distacts you from your every so important work." James said this while moving his hands from his already messy hair, down to his muscular chest.

Lily snorted at his actions but quickly hid it by coughing.

"Oh, did I just see _you_ laugh at _me_?" James said completely astonished.

"No, I was just thinking how funny it would be if Missy came into the room right now."

"Argh, please don't say that name aloud."

"What, I thought you loved her."

"Well, I don't." said James taking his head out of his hands.

"Why not? She pretty, funny, popular…"

"You see, I can't love her, when I'm in love with someone else." said James trying to explain.

"Who?"

"You."

"What?" Lily whispered.

"I love you," James repeated looking into Lily's vibrant green eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." James now got up from the couch and headed for his bedroom.

"James, wait!" called Lily dropping her books andrunning after him.

James stopped and turned to look at her.

Lily looked straight into those hazel eyes that she loved so much. She moved closer to him. It seemed like an eternity to get close enough to put her petit hands on his chest.

"I t-think I love you too."

Lily did not wait to see the surprised look on James's face but instead leaned forward and kissed him. James put his arms around Lily's waste and deepened the kiss.

That fatefulnight, both James and Lily had their dreams come true.

**A/N:** I know, the ending was really corny, but I couldn't think of anything else. I made this up on a whim after being challenged by Not Your Ordinary HP Fan. The challenge is:

A Lily/James one or two shot,

with something along the lines of,

"I never loved her as much as I loved someone else."

"Who?"

"You."

So, if you want to try it, go ahead and be my guest. Please, please review. Thank you so much!

Lily's Lil Sis 3 It's suppose to be a heart!


End file.
